


The Tutor

by Koroshimasu



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: After Movie, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Psychological issues, Regret, Shameless Smut, Strange Love, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice are both tired of acting and pretending for a mundane existence.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	The Tutor

**The Tutor**

Lydia fidgeted angrily, shifting restlessly for over ten minutes before she gave up on trying to settle into a ‘comfortable’ position. She had to be honest; her bed wasn’t the softest or the biggest, but it was where she’d usually felt most comfortable. Today wasn’t such a day, so it seemed.

From the time she’d risen, right until she yanked her books out of her locker for her first class, she’d felt utterly miserable. Lydia Deetz however was a young woman who didn’t mind feeling miserable, gloomy, annoyed, or even depressed from time to time. She’d never considered herself even close to ‘normal’. This was acceptable, and she believed that any young person should’ve experienced and embraced feelings of such a glum nature. It was relatively healthy…

Only, today, it felt anything _but_ ‘healthy’.

Her day went from semi-gloom to full doom in a matter of hours. A bully had knocked her lunch tray out of her hand, and she’d been scolded by the cafeteria manager to clean it up. Realizing that some food had been spilled onto her dress, she headed for the bathroom, but too many other females apparently had the same idea. They all booted her out by laughing at her and throwing her hateful looks. This was ridiculous. She was in her first year of _college_. These things normally happened in high school, and yet the nineteen-year-old was having such issues daily.

She’d missed her bus after classes, and she had no money to call for a cab. That meant that Delia would pick her up. This was worse than torture. Although Lydia got along better with her stepmother after everything they’d all been through when they first moved into their new home in Winter River, there was the odd occasion that Delia drove her insane. Charles, being so passive and quite in love with Delia, often did nothing to prevent it or get in the way, which left the stepdaughter and stepmother at each other’s throats.

Charles would go ‘bird watching’, leaving Delia and Lydia to yell and scream for hours until they both were blue in the face and too exhausted. This routine wasn’t one the gloomy, young woman was looking forward to, especially considering that the Maitlands would be celebrating privately together.

Barbara and Adam were spending time with each other on their four-hundredth wedding anniversary, and Lydia knew better than to even bother requesting to speak with them. They deserved their free time, but she hated that she had no one to turn to.

After Delia picked her up, scolding her the entire journey for missing her bus like an irresponsible person, Lydia was relieved to be home. Scooping out of the fridge some leftover casserole, she didn’t even bother grabbing a drink before she stormed up to her room and slammed the door loudly. She finished her meal quickly, feeling satiated, but not relieved. She was full, yet quite empty.

Changing from her ‘regular’ clothes Delia had forced her to wear for college so that she wouldn’t stand out like a sore thumb and have a higher chance of making the Dean’s honor list for her graduation, Lydia groaned and tossed the clothes into a hamper. She hated that she had to dress closely like ‘others’.

Wandering to her closet, she soon pulled out better clothes, donning a black safety-pin covered thigh-high skirt. She didn’t bother with shoes or socks, but she slipped on a black and red striped tank top. It was too damn hot, even though the weather forecast said it was apparently going to rain, soon.

Wriggling her black-painted toes, she tugged her textbooks out of her schoolbag and walked by her dresser mirror. Abruptly, she paused. This was always an incident anytime she either thought of the thing, peeked into it briefly, or tried to gaze long enough into it. For the most part, Lydia left her mirror alone. She’d been researching and studying up on the paranormal for years, now, and she was very well aware that mirrors were often doors leading to another realm or world.

It came as no surprise to her as to why Adam and Barbara hated mirrors and usually avoided them like the plague…still, she had a secret, one she’d kept for nearly two full years, now.

As Lydia approached her mirror, she lifted an arm and pulled back the cloth covering it. As it flitted down to the floor, the young woman couldn’t help but freeze up like a deer caught in the head lights. Her gaze was directed at the ground as a figure was stopped in front of herself.

Raising a brow even though she was watching from her peripheral vision, she softly greeted, “Hey, dead man.”

With a deep grunt, the ghost who was called ‘Beetlejuice’ growled back, “Shut up with that stupid nickname.”

Crossing her arms over her chest after she’d brushed her bangs back, Lydia softly gazed up at the ghost. For the last two years, behind both her parents’ backs as well as the Maitland’s backs, she’d been conversing and fraternizing with Beetlejuice. No one really understood how he’d been able to summon enough energy for himself to manifest in her mirror, or to even make a connection, but he always had. In secret, they’d talked and eventually befriended one another…somewhat. Beetlejuice still held a lot of resentment for the odd female and often blamed her for his fate, but they were both terribly lonely. On days like this, especially, with no one else to talk to, Lydia appreciated the company.

Still, Beetlejuice wasn’t one to be shy and hold back on letting her know that he was still pissed with her, that he despised her, and he would mock her sometimes for an hour. Anything he could do to get under her skin, he would try.

Lydia couldn’t exactly blame him for that. He’d changed in many, many ways since she’d been a teenager.

For some reason, he wasn’t as filthy and repulsive as before. Though he still resembled a dead person, the bags under his eyes weren’t as prominent, and his hair even looked cleaner. She could see the blond tinge, for once, there wasn’t much dirt under his fingernails, and even his clothes weren’t as sullied, dusty, or crumpled. Right now, he was simply dressed in a dark suit with a black and white striped tie, which was kind of unusual for him.

Tapping a finger over her chin, Lydia wondered aloud, “You went to see Juno, didn’t you?”

His response to her was an abrasive glare, followed by a long middle finger flying up in the air.

“Cool. Fair enough.” Not even bothering to dig in for more information, Lydia picked up a small, purple hand mirror, and then pulled open her drawer of makeup. Placing black lipstick on her lips, followed by dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, when she was through blending those in, she wandered over to her bedside and picked up her dark, floral patterned veil. Draping it over her head, she silently sat on her bed, opening her books to begin studying.

Her companion silently observed for a few minutes before he gruffly spat, “Hey, how do you even see through that shit on the top of your head?”

Lydia was silent. Beetlejuice began squirming. He wasn’t a patient creature, and they both knew it.

Testy now that his patience had run out, he kicked at the floor. “What’re you studyin’? he asked, his deep voice causing her to shiver with fear. Lydia wasn’t frightened of Beetlejuice by default. She knew his powers had dwindled since two years ago, and now that she was older, she felt she could regard him as an equal and not so much a boogeyman.

He was nothing but an angry ghost with a short temper.

“HEY! YOU NERD! I’M TALKIN’ TO YA!” When he kicked like a petulant child at her mirror, rattling it since he still could conjure enough potency to be a damn nuisance, she sighed in dejection.

Not yet giving up, he belted out hoarsely, “YOU CAN’T IGNORE ME FOREVER, YOU SLUT!” When he’d screamed this out like a caged demon, Lydia took her turn to flip him off just as callously as he’d done to her.

Scathingly, Beetlejuice scorned her. “You bitch.”

Not wanting to be insulted for the rest of the night, she eventually acquiesced. “I’m studying for my media studies class.”

Pulling a moue of disgust, Beetlejuice replied pettily, “Hey, little girl, you wouldn’t mind tutoring me, now would you?”

The dark-haired female gulped, for his question was a statement laced with a threat. “Umm…why?”

Shrugging nonchalantly, he answered simply, “I’m bored and I wanna get outta here for a bit. Do ya mind?” Waving his arms, she flashed her a grin, and she noticed that his teeth weren’t as yellow and gross as before…

Making her mind up, Lydia nodded. “I-I wouldn’t m-mind,” she stuttered, her hands fiddling with the bottom of her ebony-colored tank top.

Like some horrid demon that was summoned from hell, Lydia heard him knocking on her mirror. She took in a deep breath, remaindering herself that she could do this, and headed to the glass to let him in. After she’d summoned him, he practically floated through the diaphanous pane of glass and settled silently onto her floor. Holding his head high like a snob, he walked past her in silence, with his shoulders somewhat sagging.

No matter how he tried hanging onto his pride, his body language gave himself away.

Beetlejuice invited himself to sit on her bed, right on top of her open textbook. Lydia grumpily joined him, but she made a clear point to shove him as hard as she could, so he’d at least budge an inch. Yanking her book out from beneath his weight, she noticed that his stony blue eyes looked at her for a moment, before he broke away.

“You’ve grown up, nerd,” he factually pointed out bitterly. Clearing his throat, he then sighed, “Whatever. Let’s get with the studying; I don’t want to be here all night.”

Fuming, Lydia moved the pages of her textbook to the end of the chapter where the questions for her paper were. Pointing at them, she softly stated, “I have to write about these, but this chapter was mostly about marketing and communication through all forms of channels.”

She waited until Beetlejuice gave out a curt nod before she pressed on. “The topic of my paper is on networking to third party sources and providers, and how to strengthen rapport with them.”

Dipping his head back, Beetlejuice yawned dramatically. Opening and closing his fingers and pressing them down on his thumb, he mocked and pantomimed a mouth yapping on and on. Rolling his eyes, he bemoaned, “Blah, blah, blah. This shit is boring, kiddo. Why the hell are you majoring in this, again?”

Contemptuously, Lydia threw him a filthy scowl. Sitting on her knees, she hissed angrily, “Delia said it’s the best way for me to land a job right after graduation. Since she’s an artist—” She paused, though not by necessity, but because Beetlejuice snorted at the mention of Delia being an ‘artist’.

Gathering her guts, Lydia expounded, “Delia has good connections, and she said she can get me into a good marketing and advertising company as soon as I finish my degree.”

Was he satisfied with that?

Blandly glaring at her, his looks and icy veneer told her ‘no’.

Shrugging again, Beetlejuice coldly drawled, “So, you’re only doin’ what ‘mommy’ tells you instead of thinkin’ for yourself? Boring and stupid.” Shoving her book aside, he stated with raw vitriol, “I thought you wanted to be a writer. You told me that, last year.”

“So what?”

“Sooo, why don’t you follow somethin’ you’re passionate about, kiddo?”

Fed up already, Lydia slammed her book shut and tossed it down to the floor. As it landed with a loud ‘thud’, she poked a bony finger into Beetlejuice’s sternum. “Something I’m _passionate_ about? Do you _really_ think passion pays the bills?” Hating that she sounded like her biological mother, she pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to get off her bed.

As though reading her mind was now an easy art form and proficient skill, Beetlejuice orated bluntly, “Gosh, how old are ya? Seventy?” Yawning again, he added with bite, “You sound so damn old and borin’, kid.”

Erupting, Lydia accusingly hissed, “I’m tired of you, Beetlejuice. You’re a pain in my ass!”

Standing abruptly, he roared into her ear with all the emotions of pain present. “Don’t say my freakin’ name right now!” As his voice rang in the room, he supplied fiercely, “You don’t know what pain is! I had to suffer for days and nights there in that damn waiting room with that god damn bitch!!” Flinging his clenched fists up and down, pounding them through the air, he stomped a foot down as he shouted monstrously, “For fuckin’ _years_ I stewed in my own anger, and each day that passed, I was reminded of how much I fuckin’ _hate_ you.”

Bumping his chest into hers, sending her stumbling back, he stood tall over her even though she’d grown a few inches. With an inelegant growl, his eyes bore into hers, and he grunted without emotions, “Do you have _any_ god damn idea how I actually felt about you? Ha?!”

Frozen, Lydia was fairly startled by these words. Trembling, her doe-like eyes grew wider as she shook her head. She yelped when suddenly, Beetlejuice grabbed her, scooping her off the floor effortlessly. He threw her back onto her bed, tore her veil off her head, and glared at her dead-on.

“Here, let me give ya a fuckin’ hint, smart ass.” At once, one of his hands landed on her breast and squeezed it gently. Lydia gasped while her breath caught in her throat. She squirmed and kicked at him, causing him to merely chuckle at her efforts.

“Wow, babe, for someone who’s now a grown ass woman, your tits sure seem too small…”

This encouraged her to try and fight back, but he only held her down and ferociously snarled at her. As they stared at each other for minutes in silence, Lydia saw that his gaze seemed to harden. Every alarm in her body told her to take it all back, to run or to hide. Quickly, she tried once more to move away from him, but before she could get to her feet, Beetlejuice pulled her to himself. Losing her balance, Lydia reached out, her hands landing on his shoulders. She was no longer strong enough to fight back as she fell over him.

Weakness in the heart and knees was horrible. Tears brimmed her eyes when she felt his hands combing through her long, raven-colored locks. They lay like that together for the longest time, the world still moving and spinning. Finally, her breathing calmed down substantially, and her heartbeat slowed as well.

After an age, Beetlejuice hushed her soothingly. “Shhh, I’m not gonna hurt ya. I’m just pissed at the situation, plus, not having been laid in like...” Counting on his fingers, he whispered to himself as he supplied, “...Two centuries? One? Fuck it, who cares, but I’m tired of blue balls!”

She tried to push away, but his muscular arm circled around her waist and pushed her back to his chest. She fell awkwardly and ended up sitting on one of his legs, her hands against his sternum, and her head near his neck. Still in a state of panic, Lydia became statuesque and was stiff in his arms.

When he felt her cries rising and sounding in the room, Beetlejuice shockingly dropped his usual accent, and instead, his speech shifted drastically. “I told you that I wasn’t going to hurt you, Lydia,” Beetlejuice growled angrily as he stroked her back with his hand. “Just…just let me hold you, okay?”

“I…f-find…th-that hard to…b-believe…” Lydia stuttered, not from fear this time, but from the fact that his lips were very close to her ear and neck.

Beetlejuice only hummed in response, his hand still running up and down her back. Lydia began to blush from the way she was seated on the older male, her legs spread wide as she straddled his thickly muscled thighs; and her hands were touching his semi-nude chest. As she peered at him while gingerly touching a few of his buttons, which were slowly being pried apart by her own fingers, she figured that ghost or not, he was an attractive man.

When she’d found the time to pull his tie off was unknown even to herself. It seemed to surprise the phantom, and he gave an urbane lift of his pale brows.

“Hmm, you sure you know what you’re doin’, babe?”

Silently, she shifted, directly placing her crotch over his. Even though she had her skirt on, she could tell she was just as aroused as he was. She nodded carefully as she muttered under her hot breath, “I…I don’t know what the hell’s going on, but I just know it feels g-good.”

She took in a startled breath when she felt his lips touch her neck. They were warm…she’d never thought they would be, but they were. She bit her lip as he gently moved his teeth across her delicate skin, then ran his warm tongue up the length or her neck. She shivered when he bit her ear and began to tease her lobe. It was when he started to kiss her cheek that she snapped back to reality.

“Wait, stop,” she moaned half-heartedly as she tried to pull away. She somehow managed to pull away enough to look Beetlejuice in the eyes. His normally harsh, blue orbs now seemed warm and almost inviting. How had he changed so suddenly? How had such a creature she wasn’t even that fond of gone from being a pest to a potential lover?

As the questions swam through her head, Lydia’s heart raced when Beetlejuice finally placed his lips on hers. This was her first kiss!! She couldn’t help but let out a small squeak as his hand that was on her back, went down to grab her rear. Beetlejuice suckled at her lower lip before he moved away. Once a gap had been created between their bodies, Lydia stared in confusion at her enemy. Beetlejuice only chuckled at her odd look, before moving both of them down to the carpeted floor.

“Don’t look so surprised, babe; I know how to make virgins as wet as the god damn Tames River.” He was now on top of Lydia and between her spread legs, his hands placed by her shoulders. Chuckling down at her, though not cruelly, he droned, “Now, I can ravish you here on the floor, or up in your bed. It’s your choice for where you want this and how you want it.”

Deeply, Lydia blushed but still looked at him through her heavy confusion. “What are you- _ravish_ me? You’re not going to do anything!” Angry that he’d mocked her for her innocence and femininity, she slapped him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

Beetlejuice, obviously being stronger than the young woman, pinned down her wrists with one hand successfully keeping her still. “Alright, sexy, but don’t blame me when you get rug burns, kay?”

Lydia’s dark brown eyes went wide as Beetlejuice leaned down, his free hand on her hip, and placed his lips on hers once again. As the older male slid out his tongue to lick her lip and gently bite at it, Lydia fell under his seductively charming spell. She slowly closed her eyes at the sensation and opened her mouth to his demands. Their tongues touched, moving against one another erotically, and sending pleasure coursing through both of their bodies. Lydia’s legs clamped tightly about his waist, drawing his masculine form right against hers, and enabling his cock straining his dark dress pants to rub over her panties.

Roughly, as he didn’t break the kiss, Beetlejuice yanked her skirt down as much as it would go. When he tried tugging it off, one of the shiny, sharp safety pins popped open, and he stabbed himself accidentally in the finger with it.

“Yeeouch!!” Drawing his hand back and blowing cold air on it, he glowered at her for giggling at his silliness. “S’not funny, babe.” Tapping at a few safety pins, he commented judgmentally, “The shit you kids wear today…looks hot as fuck, though…can’t lie, there.” Groping and grabbing at her pale thighs, he kneaded the flesh, igniting more dangerous fire in both himself, and the gothic young woman. Panting and writhing against him, she snuck a hand beneath their bodies and gingerly touched his cock.

Desperately, Beetlejuice continued to ravish and attack her mouth, touching and caressing any part of her body he could, until Lydia turned away to gasp for air. Beetlejuice smirked at what he saw beneath himself. Lydia’s eyes were half closed and glazed over, her cheeks were red with a blush and her mouth was swollen from his kisses. All the black lipstick she’d smeared her flesh with was now gone, leaving her lips swollen and slightly dark. Lydia was panting lightly as the older male began to kiss and nip at her neck. Clinging onto him, she only groaned in objection as Beetlejuice decided to suck at her neck, giving her an obvious mark there.

Eyebrows twitching and furrowing, she pushed him back as she snapped viciously, “Hey! Th-think of Adam a-and B-Bar—mphh!”

Slamming a hand over her mouth, Beetlejuice admonished curtly, “Nah, that’s a boner killer right there, babe, so fuck off, okay?”

Immediately, an aggressive Beetlejuice then pulled away and began to lift Lydia’s tank top off of her upper torso. Still slightly dazed, Lydia did nothing to object. From a side wise glance, the young woman watched her partner carefully as he unfastened her bra from the front. Shyly, her gaze moved away from Beetlejuice as she was exposed to him. She hadn’t moved from her position when Beetlejuice leaned forward to bask in her beauty. Though she hadn’t even allowed her female classmates in the locker rooms and washrooms to see an inch of her flesh, with Beetlejuice, her embarrassment quickly dissipated.

She shivered as his large hands were placed high on her ribs and she felt his breath on her breasts. She let out a loud gasp as he licked over one of her hardened nipples before taking it into his mouth to suck on.

His tongue flicked at it obscenely, and she’d seen enough porn in her teenage years to know that he was mimicking what he would do to her clitoris in time. “Oooh…shit…” she moaned shakily as he continued to suck lightly at the nipple before releasing it to bite at her breasts.

She had dreamed of things like this, but not with this man, and not with him being so slow and loving about it. It confused her but made her heart race even faster. As Beetlejuice’s hands went to unbutton his own pants, her breathing became hindered and she felt her mind spin. She had to stop this; it wasn’t right. She still didn’t know how he felt, and she was certain he’d mentioned he’d hated her! No one needed their first-time to be with someone who claimed they despised them!

Quickly, Beetlejuice sat up and began to slide her skirt and panties off her hips when she objected, “W-wait! B! Th-think a-about what we’re d-doing!”

Beetlejuice didn’t stop as he continued to take off her clothes. “I know what I’m doin’, babe…” Pausing, a lewd grin etched onto his pale visage as he whispered licentiously to her, “Well, I’m gonna be doin’ _you_ in a bit, if ya catch my nasty ass drift.”

Releasing a strained cry, Lydia wailed, “It’s my…fuck it, you know it’s my first-time, so j-just…go slowly? Please?”

“Sure.” Carrying on with what he was doing, he soon began narrating the damn experience. Surprisingly, Lydia found that it greatly helped herself to relax, and she became even more aroused as she listened to his deep voice whispering to her.

“I’m going to take off your clothes, then I’m going to touch you in all the naughty places, and finally, when you’re beggin’ for it, I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

When he was through, she stared at him in wide eyed shock. At his words, a nasty snake of lust curled its way into her stomach and began to burn hungrily. “B? D-do you…do you c-care about me?” As aroused as she was, she followed this through with logically asking, “Why d-do you want me?”

Beetlejuice spread her legs and moved lower to be between them. “Because I like you.” Frowning, he corrected, “Actually, I think I’m in love with ya. I don’t really know, because I’ve fucked a lot of chicks, but ya see, I ain’t ever been _in love_ , y’know?” With one hand still on her knee, he used his free hand to touch her wetness.

Gasping, Lydia slightly lifted her head before she fell back to the floor. In spite of mild jealousy churning in her brain at the thought of Beetlejuice sleeping with other women, when his warm hand parted her bare lips, she let out a strangled moan. She couldn’t help but shunt her hips up to his hand. It was so damn warm, and she was so wet that she felt cold.

Going along with the perverse and immoral motions his fingers and hands were making between her legs, she nearly bit her own tongue. Catching her breath, she asked desperately, “H-how…oooh! H-how d-do you know…mmm, th-that…oh god…you l-like…fuck yes, mm, me?!”

It was hard for her to concentrate with Beetlejuice perversely moving two fingers against her clitoris, but she listened as he answered truthfully, “Because my stomach and chest hurt like I got heartburn, and that’s _never_ happened before in all my centuries alive and not-alive.”

She let out a frustrated groan before moving her hips against his hand. “S-s-screw you!”

When Beetlejuice stopped and pulled his hand away, Lydia looked at him only to see him licking his wet fingers. He hummed as he enjoyed her taste.

Bitterly, Lydia argued, “You w-wanted me dead!”

“I never said or wished for any of that shit, babe,” he stated before asking, “hey, have you ever touched yourself before?”

Again, Lydia found herself blushing fiercely at the question. “Of c-course I have! I’m not that ignorant and weird!” She let out another moan as he inserted a finger into her orifice. “But if you like me, then why p-pick on me?” Her words were breathy as she asked this, trying to ignore how he pumped his single digit into her like his cock would.

Shamelessly, Beetlejuice continued to finger her as he answered, smoothly, “Hasn’t anyone told you that boys tease you when they like you?” He then added a second finger, making her hips move against his hand in near rutting motions. Nodding in approval, he commented, “Fuck yes, just like that, babe.”

“No,” she answered his first question, sounding like she had run a race. “No one…” Pausing to pant, she forced herself to continue, “has…told me that.” With her eyes closed tightly, she didn’t notice Beetlejuice moving lower between her legs. It was only when he spread her lower lips wide and licked her that she knew where he was.

“You fucking jerk!” she shouted in surprise at his action.

He didn’t answer or show offense to that, for his mouth was occupied with stimulating her. His fingers continued to move in and out of her, stretching and preparing her for what was to come, while his tongue greedily lapped and swiped her clitoris deeply into his mouth. Playing with it and tugging it, he then switched by grazing his teeth very gently over the most sensitive nub.

Lydia’s hips moved against his mouth in slow, strong movements. When Beetlejuice dipped his tongue inside her, wriggling it like a damn worm, he then pressed it in and out, head bobbing as he rubbed her with his soaked fingers. Finally, when he moved away, he licked his lips at what he saw.

Lydia had one hand on her breast and one by her mouth, face completely flushed. Her gorgeous face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her body was covered in love bites that he had given her. Her legs were spread, and she was no longer stiff and objective about his motives. As he unzipped his pants, he watched her intensely.

Licking his lips, he croaked in a raw tone, “Your tits are hard, now, and they’re a deep pink color. I like it.”

Her round eyes moved over to look at Beetlejuice as his hands moved to his pants. She couldn’t tear her curious gaze away from his waist as he lowered his pants, revealing his nakedness to her. She whimpered at seeing his full size, for he was already hard and dripping with precum. Carefully, Beetlejuice moved between her legs, letting the head of his cock rub against her teasingly.

“B,” she whispered hotly, getting his attention, “please, just be careful.”

The ghost nodded, his short, blond hair falling in his face slightly as he leaned over her. He supported himself on one arm as he used the other to position himself at her entrance. Before he pushed into her, he turned to lock his gaze with hers. Leaning down for a kiss, he allowed her to sample a taste of herself.

Releasing her lips with an audible ‘pop’, he then growled, “Just relax and let me take care of you, babe.”

Lydia nodded and with that for confirmation, Beetlejuice began to push into her slowly. Inch by inch, he filled her, stretching her more and more as he moved into her tight channel. She bit her lower lip when their hips came into contact and Beetlejuice was fully inside of her. She felt full, stretched and awkward. As he pulled back and then buried himself to the hilt, something inside her snapped, broke away, and she couldn’t help but scream.

Beetlejuice was quick to cover her lips with his own mouth, hungrily devouring her screams and cries. Moving to pepper her face with his hot kisses, he huskily purred in her ear, “This is much better and thicker than any of your stupid toys, isn’t it?”

Hating that he was right, and loathing that he’d somehow observed her when she thought she was alone while masturbating, she slowly agreed. This was by all accounts, perfect.

When Beetlejuice had given her as much time as he could to adjust, he peered into her eyes and smiled warmly. “Ready?” he asked breathlessly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Lydia summoned her energy and nodded. Slowly, he moved out before he quickly thrust back into her.

Her mouth was opened in a silent moan as he continued his slow rhythm. Soon, the painful sensation was replaced by tingling sparks and jolts of electricity hitting her right in her core. Wanting to chase after it, Lydia experimentally moved her hips with his and her hands went up to her lover’s large shoulders. It was when Beetlejuice made eye contact with her that she moaned out loud, “Oh God, B! Y-you’re really inside me!”

It was a statement that made Beetlejuice finally lose his control, so much that he began to move within her faster and faster. Gritting his teeth together, he panted, “Y-yeah…no shit, babe!” Pounding into her, now, he was already hoping she would forgive him for this when they were finished…not that he wanted it to finish…ever.

Desperately shaking as she felt herself reaching the brink of climax, Lydia held on to Beetlejuice as their movements became hurried and terribly frantic. While Beetlejuice grit his teeth and groaned, Lydia moaned loudly repeating incoherent things such as: “Yes…this…more…inside…yeah, don’t stop…god…more…harder…fucking…faster,” over and over again.

When he slid himself in and out from base to tip, occasionally rubbing her clitoris, the motions began causing her muscles to suck his engorged length in deeper and harder. The more he played with her and fucked deeply into her, the more Lydia felt her climax rising faster. Thighs tightening around him, her hands gripped Beetlejuice’s shoulders tightly as he pounded a few more times into her. Her eyes widened and her back arched as she began to repeat his name at the top of her lungs. No longer did she care who heard, both in the afterlife, and right now.

Her body stiffened as her climax hit, her muscles beginning to pulse around him. She could feel herself growing tighter around his cock, and he grunted as he nearly caved into her. With a few more thrusts, Beetlejuice released inside of her with a grunted, “Damn, baaabe!”

With one last pump, he was done. Beetlejuice gently moved out of Lydia and looked down at her used, limp, and messy body before getting some paper towels to clean her up. The exhausted woman groaned lazily at the action, but she didn’t have the strength to fully object. He helped sit her up before kissing her on the cheek and getting up and walking away to put his clothes back on.

Through her drowsiness and her tears, Lydia sniffled and blinked, trying to steady her vision. It was all so foggy and blurry, but with added concentration, she saw him placing his tie back onto his neck. Once he’d fixed it in place, he approached her and picked her off the floor effortlessly. As though she weighed nothing, he placed her back onto her bed, stopping long enough to lean over her and place a tender kiss right in the center of her forehead.

Eyelids fluttering shut, Lydia felt him then drawing away, and the warmth his lips provided were now replaced with the frigid air wafting throughout her room. Reaching out for him immediately, she groaned her protest. “Nooo…s-stay with me, B…”

Pushing her down onto her mattress, Beetlejuice chuckled in his fond amusement, gently massaging her knuckles. Kissing the back of her hand, he bowed in respect as he drew away, though he still held onto her limb.

“Hush, babe. You go to sleep, for now, because when you wake up, I’m gonna be back, and this time, I’ll make it all right to ya.” Releasing her hand slowly, as though they were both wading miles under water, his voice sounded so far away, though she held onto it in her dreams.

Before she succumbed to a deep slumber, she heard him faintly whispering out one last time to her.

“I’m comin’ back for ya, Lyds, and I’ll get ya a nice ring, and we’re gettin’ married for real, this time. Gonna do right by ya. You’ll see.”

For the first time in years, Lydia Deetz fell asleep with a goofy smile painted onto her visage, and for the first time in almost a decade, she found she was genuinely looking forward to the break of dawn.

**END**


End file.
